The present invention relates generally to surface penetrating object detection and, more specifically, to a multi-sensor module for detecting quantities of United States currency secreted from view within sealed containers or concealed from view by placement in cavities within floors, ceilings, or walls.
The multi-sensor device is a handheld portable device comprised of a housing having electronic circuits for selectively transmitting variable wavelength electromagnetic waves and electronic circuits for receiving electromagnetic waves.
Further said device has electronic storage means for maintaining a database of known responses for a plurality of predetermined electromagnetic wavelengths and a plurality of target materials and known responses for objects contained within or behind said plurality of target materials.
In addition said device has electronic circuits including microprocessor, memory, antenna, filters and power supply for receiving, analyzing, recording and comparing returning electromagnetic waveforms to said database. Said device further having means for generating visual and/or audible signals based on said analytical comparison.
There are other currency verification devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,257 issued to Bayne et al. on Oct. 21, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Ishida on Aug. 20, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,709. Another patent was issued to Gorgone on Feb. 24, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,936. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,851 was issued to Lee on Nov. 27, 1990. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,088 was issued to Barnes et al. on Oct. 25, 1994 and yet another was issued on May 30, 1995 to Harbaugh as U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,424 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to Crane et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,427.
Another patent was issued to Ebstein et al. on Nov. 21, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,971. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,871 was issued to Harbaugh on Jul. 16, 1996. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,089 was issued to McInerny on Jun. 2, 1998. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,146 was issued to Harbaugh on Sep. 22, 1998 and another U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,239 was issued to Nagase on Apr. 6, 1999.
A color sensitive currency verifier operating with a plurality of narrowband light sourced optically coupled to a single broadband photodetector and including means for automatically balancing the color outputs of the various light sources. Color balancing is accomplished just prior to the examination of a specimen bill. The data samples are taken under the control of a microprocessor and used to authenticate the specimen bill both on the basis of pattern and color information stored in memory. Multiple data samples from a single target area are divided to compensate for soiling condition of the bill, and further compensation for condition of the bill is provided by adjusting the conversion scale factor of an A/D converter on the basis of data samples taken from a reference target area on the surface of the specimen bill before test or data samples are taken.
The metal detecting device includes first and second coils provided on both sides of a passageway for paper money. This metal detecting device is designed for use in detecting a metal strip embedded in the paper money in order to determine whether the paper money is genuine or counterfeit. The first coil is connected to a high frequency AC source to generate an AC magnetic field. The second coil is connected to a capacitor to form a resonance circuit which resonates at the same frequency as the AC current. The variation of the Q factor of the resonance circuit due to eddy-current losses produced in the metal strip of the paper money is used by a detecting circuit to determine whether the paper money passing through the space between the first and second coils is genuine.
A detection system for utilization with a paper security or currency validation apparatus wherein a correlation is made between reference patterns and cross hatch lines located in the portrait background on the paper and the preference of one of two paper currencies is determined. Fundamentally the invention consists of a single reticle which contains a lens whereon are located the cross hatch references for two different paper currency denominations. Within the reticle assembly are located two photosensitive cells, one for each reference pattern. Each photosensitive cell is connected to its own authenticating circuitry which validates the presence of a specific paper currency note. Should the tested paper pass the authenticity test of one authenticity circuitry, the other is disabled. Should the tested paper fail both authenticating tests, it is rejected.
An article of paper currency to be validated is scanned magnetically along the front to obtain a set of magnetic sample values and optically along the back to obtain a set of optical sample data values. Position-shifted versions of the magnetic data values are compared with stored sets of magnetic reference values for various denominations to obtain error figures for each denomination and degree of position shifting tested. A first indication of the denomination of the currency is generated on the basis of the least of the error figures so obtained. Position-shifted and amplitude-shifted versions of the optical data values are similarly compared with stored sets of optical reference values for various denominations to obtain error figures for each denomination and combination of position and amplitude shifting tested. A second indication of the denomination of the currency is generated on the basis of the least of the error figures obtained by this latter method and compared with the first indication. If the two indications of denomination correspond and the least error figures obtained by the two methods fall within predetermined limits, a credit signal is generated indicating a genuine bill of the indicated denomination.
A currency paper has a security thread embedded therein. The thread comprises a plastic substrate having a plurality of alphanumeric, metallic, electrically-conductive characters formed thereon. The characters have predetermined heights and widths and spacings therebetween. The verification device comprises an oscillator electrode and associated horizontal and vertical electrodes. A time-varying oscillator signal is coupled to the oscillator electrode. The spacing of the horizontal and vertical electrodes in relation to the oscillator electrode is determined by the spacing between the metallized characters on the thread. A valid security thread capacitively couples the oscillator signal into the horizontal electrode but not the vertical electrode. On the other hand, a counterfeit security thread will couple the oscillator signal into both the horizontal and vertical electrodes. Signal processing electronics is provided to sense these valid and counterfeit conditions.
A photodiode and a photo transistor are positioned on opposite sides of a document subjected to verification for authenticity under transmitted light. A logic circuit determines the presence or absence of the security feature and correspondingly provides visual or audible indication thereof. The photodiode, photo transistor and related circuitry are arranged with an enclosure that is attached to a currency receiving device such as a cash register. The visual or audible indicators are mounted on the cash register for immediate indication of the currency verification to the cashier. A simplified capacitive proximity sensor can be employed, per se, for inexpensive applications or for redundant verification in combination with an optical detector. The shape of the capacitive sensor is configured to that of the security thread to discriminate between the security thread and the currency paper. Additional optical circuits are employed to detect counterfeit markings on the currency surface.
An apparatus and method for detecting magnetic data on media is disclosed which utilizes an array or arrays of horizontal magnetoresistive sensors. The present invention detects the pitch or separation of magnetic transition data on the magnetic medium under test, and generates a signal that is independent of the velocity of the medium. In one embodiment, the magnetoresistive sensors employed in an array are spaced apart a distance which corresponds to the separation of magnetic transition data of interest, and the output of each sensor is connected to a voltage adder. The signal from the voltage adder is at a maximum when the separation of the magnetic transition data corresponds to the sensor separation. A comparator is connected to the output of the voltage adder, and compares the voltage adder output to a predetermined threshold voltage before indicating that a medium having a particular magnetic transition data pattern is detected. Alternate embodiments contemplate connecting linear circuitry, digital circuitry, fuzzy logic or other electronic circuitry to the array of magnetoresistive sensors. An apparatus according to the present invention is accurate, requires a minimum of parts, is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and may be employed in a currency validator, magnetic card reader or the like.
A linear array of photo emitters and photo diodes are positioned on opposite sides of currency paper for denomination and verification determination under transmitted light. The photo emitters are arranged for projecting an image of the indicia printed on the security thread embedded within the currency paper. The photo diodes receive the image and connect with a processor circuit which determines the presence or absence of the security feature, reads the denomination indicia and correspondingly provides indication thereof. The processor contains stored information identifying currency denomination and a comparison is made at the time of verification to also determine the denomination of the proffered currency.
A security thread for documents such as currency and banknote paper comprises a plastic substrate coated with a plurality of discrete metallic patterns of electrically-conductive material, such as aluminum. The metallic patterns are arranged on the surface of the thread to indicate the particular denomination of the currency paper. The thread is typically embedded entirely with the currency paper. A first embodiment of a verification device determines the authenticity and denomination of the currency paper by counting the number of conductive metallic patterns on the thread and comparing the count to various count ranges. A second embodiment of the verification device scans the thread in a narrow-edge direction such that it simultaneously encounters all of the conductive thread segments. Capacitive coupling of an oscillator signal into one or more sensing pads result in an electrical signal having a distinct pattern. This signal is compared to a plurality of signals stored in memory that are indicative of valid thread denominations.
A document processing apparatus incorporates a counterfeit detection system for identifying counterfeit suspect documents on the basis of the magnetic characteristics of the documents. Each document is transported within the vicinity of a magnetic read head, which produces an electronic signal in response thereto. The signal from the read head is conditioned by a conditioning circuit to be compatible with the analog-to-digital converter. The conditioning circuit includes one or more amplifiers, a filter, a rectifier, and an integrator. The conditioned signal from the integrator is provided to the analog-to-digital converter and is optionally limited to a compatible voltage level. As each document is detected a plurality of sample values are obtained by the analog-to-digital converter. The sample values are accumulated to produce one or more cumulative values representative of the document. The cumulative values are compared with one or more predetermined reference values associated with a genuine document in order to determine whether the detected document is counterfeit suspect document.
A document verification device detects the presence of a metal security thread embedded in a document such as currency paper. The device includes a sensor pad arrangement and corresponding signal processing electronics. The arrangement includes a single central sensing pad flanked by an array of twenty-seven pairs of outer pads. Each pair of outer pads in the array is electrically connected together. Every pad is made of conductive material. The width dimension of each outer pad in the array is greater than the width of the security thread. Each outer pad in the array is preferably angled to improve the reliability of detection of the security thread. The electronics generates a square wave oscillator signal that is applied to the outer array pads in a pattern that includes two adjacent pairs of array pads having the positive voltage level portion of the square wave signal applied thereto, and the following two adjacent pairs of array pads having the negative voltage level portion of the square wave signal applied thereto. This pattern is sequenced in time over the entire array. The document to be verified is transported with respect to the sensor pad arrangement such that the wide edge of the document is the leading edge. As the thread passes over the array, the pattern is sequenced throughout the pads fast enough such that, at a point in time, the thread will bridge the central sensing pad with a pair of outer two pads first having the positive voltage level portion of the square wave signal applied thereto, and then later the thread will bridge the central sensing pad with the same pair of outer two pads now having the negative voltage level portion of the square wave signal applied thereto. Since the thread is metallic, it will capacitively couple the square wave signal into the central sensing pad. The electronics senses the signal coupled to the sensing pad and interprets a valid security thread as being present in the currency from certain characteristics of the sensed signal.
A bill or security discriminating apparatus includes at least one irradiating device for irradiating a surface of a bill or security at a predetermined angle with the surface thereof, at least one polarization separating device for receiving light reflected by the surface of the bill or security and separating the received light into P-polarized light and S-polarized light, at least one first light detector for photoelectrically detecting the P-polarized light separated by the at least one polarization separating device and generating an electrical signal in accordance with intensity of the detected light, at least one second light detector for photoelectrically detecting the S-polarized light separated by the at least one polarization separating device and generating an electrical signal in accordance with intensity of the detected light, and a discriminator for discriminating the bill or security in accordance with the intensity of the P-polarized light and S-polarized light based on the electrical signals input from the at least one first light detector and the at least one second light detector. According to the thus constituted bill or security discriminating apparatus, it is possible to discriminate bills or securities with high accuracy even if they are damaged or wrinkled.
While these currency verification and/or detection devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention provides a multi-sensor device which generates a signal comprised of one or more electromagnetic waveforms, for example, near infrared, radar and/or microwaves that are transmitted against a first target material, such as a wall, whereupon said wave or portion thereof is reflected by a first surface and a second wave or portion of said first wave will penetrate the target material and be reflected in part by a second surface.
The multi-sensor module having one or more antenna and means for storing time differential, amplitude, and frequency of the returning waves as a signature waveform for a target material of a structure. Whereupon, the remainder of the structure can be scanned using the multi-sensor device searching for deviation from the signature waveform and having means for generating audio and/or visual signals for a predetermined variance from the signature waveform. Any deviation from the signature waveform would indicate an anomaly which will be compared to a database of known responses for a plurality of materials and electromagnetic waves and may result in the recording and addition to said database for future reference and/or may result in audio and/or visual indicators signaling a potential storage site for currency.
Further said device has a number of user selectable preprogrammed presets using areas of the electromagnetic spectrum having known responses to the target material.
In addition, the multi-sensor device further has means for generating a magnetic field whereby the multi-sensor device can be brought into close proximity of an anomaly to determine if the anomaly has the predetermined characteristics for a quantity of currency.
Still further the multi-sensor device has storage means for containing an updatable database of known responses, e.g. bx cable contained within a wood lath plaster wall, bx cable contained within a wood lath plaster wall having a lead based paint, bx cable contained within a wood framed wall covered by gypsum wallboard etc,. The incorporated database can be tailored to a specific type of construction, such as a wood frame structure or cinder block construction.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device that can be used to detect currency hidden in walls, floors and ceiling cavities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device which is portable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device that can generate a plurality of electromagnetic waves.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having one or more antenna for transmitting and receiving an electromagnetic wave.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having means for storing the frequency, amplitude, and time differential between a first and second returning electromagnetic wave.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having a plurality of preset electromagnetic waveforms established using predetermined responses to the target material.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having means for indicating an aberration between a stored wave reception time differential and a current reception time differential.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having means for storing magnetic sample values for currency.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having a magnetic detector.
Still yet object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having means for generating a magnetic field.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having electrically conductive transmit and receive coils.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having electronic circuitry for recording and processing disturbances within the transmit coils magnetic field which generates a signal within the receiving coil.
Still yet object of the present invention is to provide a multi-sensor device having electronic circuitry for analyzing characteristic of the disturbance to determine if target characteristics are within stored currency parameters.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices by providing a multi-sensor device that can be used to scan target structures in a timely fashion to determine if there exists quantities of currency secreted within walls, floors, and/or ceilings.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.
10 multi-sensor device
12 operator
14 first electromagnetic waveform transmitted
16 first electromagnetic waveform received
18 second electromagnetic waveform transmitted
20 second electromagnetic waveform received
22 first coil
24 second coil
26 magnetic signal
28 currency
30 first target surface
32 second target surface
34 meter
36 on/off switch
38 meter display
40 presets selector switch
42 operational selector switch
44 mode selector switch
46 MHZ selector switch
48 handle
50 display
52 antenna
54 power supply
56 coils
58 signal generator
60 signal processor
62 comparator
64 microprocessor
66 alarm
68 database
70 select structure to search
72 turn power on
74 initiate auto select
76 preset selection
78 test frequency selection
80 frequency valid
82 scan mode
84 scan surface
86 anomaly variation
88 conditional alarm indicator
90 magnetic detector
92 magnetic field anomaly scanned
94 magnetic field anomaly
96 magnetic field variance determination
98 conditional indicator response
100 currency detection indicator